


Of Horses and Dragons

by OhHiImSociallyAwkward



Category: Original Work
Genre: (uhhh yknow black plague times), Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like, M/M, Tags May Change, also knight's horse may or may not be a rip off of max from tangled, also the m/m is kinda implied at the end, also the stable thing he stops at is like the stable from botw, also this is kinda old, because in this house we are gay, his horse is like grey or something idk, i guess????? idk, medieval times, october 2019 old, ok so knight (main character) basically looks like if loki from the marvel movies was a mega twink, the dragon is like a pretty white like uuuuhhhhhhhh a crystal or something, this was written for a school project and the limit for 4 pages which is why the ending is so abrupt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHiImSociallyAwkward/pseuds/OhHiImSociallyAwkward
Summary: Knight gets sent on his very first official mission from the Captain of the Royal Guard, rescue Queen Lillian of The Uni-Kingdom.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Of Horses and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhhhhhhh hello, this was originally written for a school project in like October 2019 but I've been thinking about posting here because im kinda proud of it??? anyway, i appreciate constructive criticism a lot because im mostly using this site for writing practice. so,,,,, enjoy i guess??? (also im shit at character descriptions so like read the tags my dudes)

Knight sat on top of his horse, Darcy, trotting towards the dragons’ nest seeing the mountain in the far distance.

“We’re almost there Darcy,” Knight looked up at the mountain in the distance, “just, uh, a little longer.”

Darcy neighed doubting Knight’s statement.

“Oh, who am I kidding?”, Knight stopped the horse on the side of the trail and covered his face with his hands, “I’m not going to be able to slay a dragon!”

Darcy looked back at the human on her back nudging his knee and whinnied. Knight looked up at Darcy holding his head in his hands and putting his elbows on his knees. “Oh stop looking at me like that!”, Knight sat up straight putting his arms up in the air looking at the sky, “It’s not like I’ll be able to do it! Countless other knights have been sent here and came back traumatized! How am I going to save a queen and slay a dragon?!”

Darcy stared at him intently.

Knight stared back, “We should just turn back.” Knight said pulling on the reins trying to turn back around. Darcy didn’t move at all, “What are you doing? Come on.” Knight pulled on the reins again.

Darcy looked behind at Knight again and Knight sighed, “Darcy,” Knight said looking defeated and dropping the reins, “look, we can’t-”

Darcy neighed loudly and bucked Knight off of her back and walked a few steps in front, the horse turned back to face Knight and looked straight in his eyes as he was getting off the ground, “What was that for?!”, Knight exclaimed standing up and brushing off the dirt on his dark green tunic.  
Darcy took a step closer, keeping her stance looking tall and confident. Knight sighed running a hand through his dark brown hair and looking down, “You’re right,” he looked back up at her putting a hand on her neck, petting her light gray coat, “we’ve come too far to back down now. We’ll keep going until we hit the next stable, stay the night, and leave the next morning. How about that?”

Darcy’s ears stood up looking more enthusiastic turned around and walked a few steps farther to wait for him.

Knight looked up at the mountains and smiled.

Darcy and Knight arrived at the stable when the sun was halfway below the horizon. The stable looked like any other stable with two floors, the top floor being for the rooms and the bottom floor being the bar, kitchen, and tables. On the right side of the stable was a small barn where the horses were boarded. Knight hopped off of Darcy’s back took the reins in his right hand and walked up to the window in front with a person sitting looking tired and holding his head in his hands.

When Knight walked up to the window the person perked up and put a fake smile on his face.

“Hello! Welcome to the stable! I’m Fred, how can I be of service?” Fred said his smile straining.

“Uh hi, I was wondering how much is it to stay and to board a horse?”

“Well friend to stay the night is 10 gold while boarding a horse is 20 gold.”

Knight dropped 30 gold on the counter and Fred started counting it, “Yep that’s 30 gold alright I’ll get someone to take your horse”, Fred ran a bell that was on his desk and someone came and took Darcy by the reins to lead her towards the small barn.

“Your room is number 7 go up the stairs and take a right you should be able to find it” Fred pointed inside the stable.

Knight thanked him and walked inside towards the stairs Knight heard some yelling and turned to see some men dressed in armor sitting at the bar with cups of what looked like beer, Knight turned back and walked up the stairs. Knight found his room and walked in closing the door behind him locking it. Knight slid down the door to the ground and sighed. Knight closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the door before looking around at the small room. The twin bed was to his right the headboard facing the wall across from him to the left of the bed was a small dresser with a lantern lighting up the room. To his left was a chest with a lock on it and next to them was a door that he guessed was the closet. Knight sat on the floor for a few moments before getting up taking off his boots and flopping on the bed, falling asleep.

Knight wakes up when the sun is barely above the trees surrounding the stable, walking into the restaurant, and grabbing breakfast before grabbing Darcy and heading out.

Back on the road, Darcy trotting fast towards the mountain, Knight looking confident, surprisingly. The entrance to the mountain was approaching fast and Knight’s smile was fading, looking not too happy, but he shook his head and was back to being confident.

“Okay we can do this,” Knight said getting off the horse and grabbing the reins, “and by us I mean me.” Knight tied the reins to a tree close to him. Darcy neighed clearly upset trying to back away from the tree but the reins wouldn’t budge, “sorry Darcy I just,” Knight paused, “don’t want you to be eaten by the dragon and die,” Knight crossed his arms, “so I have to leave you behind,” realization crossed Knights face, “okay now that I say it out loud it sounds bad”, Darcy neighed and Knight shook his head, “I have to do this alone Darcy, don’t worry I’ll be back”, Knight turned around and walked away, “probably” he said under his breath.

Knight had finally found where the dragon was hiding, the beast was behind a stalagmite not moving and barely breathing. The dragon was sleeping on a pile of stolen gold that was creating a small light around the cave, now from the stories, Knight had heard was a bit different from seeing a dragon in person. For starters the dragon had white scales instead of the gold from the stories people tell, Knight realized that those stories were probably exaggerated. While trying to move closer to the dragon, Knight tripped over a pebble and fell making quite a loud sound and startling the dragon awake. Knight quickly picked himself up, along with his sword and shield. The dragon stood up and sniffed around the cave and walking up to the stalagmite where Knight was hiding. “S-stay back monster!” Knight stuttered as he jumped out from behind his hiding place. 

“I’m not a monster!”

Knight paused, who said that? Was it the dragon? Knight focused on the face of the dragon and saw fear as he was pointing his sword up at the dragon. Knight decided to ask, “What?”.

The dragon looked down at him more intently and said more forcefully, “I am not a monster,” the dragon leaned its head down, “I’m a queen, or I was a queen”, the dragon looked sad when it said that. Knight couldn’t believe this, was this the queen? Or was this a lie to get him not to kill it, or try to kill it. Now that he thought about it he didn’t really see any royalty, surely if this was the dragon's lair the dragon would keep the queen would be kept close so that no one could save said, queen.

“Y-you’re the queen? But if you were wouldn’t you,” Knight paused to think of the words, “not be a fire breathing lizard…?”

“My looks were stolen by a witch and she cursed me to be a dragon.”

“Oh well, how do I know you’re not lying?”

“You’re from Uni-Kingdom right?,” Knight nodded his head, “well I’m the queen! Queen Lillian!”

“Okay, well, t-that’s great! We can go back to the kingdom and you can rule as a dragon.” Knight tried to be positive.

“Why would they want a dragon as a queen?!”

“Um, rival kingdoms won’t attack..?” Knight shrugged

Queen Lillian contemplated that answer and eventually agreed to go back to the kingdom by flight and picking up Knight’s horse on the way back. When they eventually got to the kingdom they could see people running around and screaming, Knight thought they looked like ants from the sky. Queen Lillian landed at the front of the castle pass the gates and had to Knight had to explain to the guards that the dragon was the queen, to no surprise they didn’t believe him. When queen Lillian spoke the guard immediately recognized her voice and sent a servant to tell the king and princes. Queen Lillian’s husband and children recognized her voice as well and started crying and thanking Knight for rescuing their family. Eventually, the kingdom accepted having a dragon for a queen and flourished. Knight became the captain of the guard and marrying, living a happy life.


End file.
